


Let's Switch It Up

by DragonPrincess22



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Music, Another AU from yours truly, Multi, Oblivious Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Precious Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), edited at like 10 PM, schemed at like 2 AM, written at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess22/pseuds/DragonPrincess22
Summary: Corpse Husband is well respected in the community, known for his extraordinary dance skills and recognizable style. Yet, when he goes home all he wants to do is make music. Sykkuno is famous for his sweet and calming songs, able to compel people to sleep with his voice. Yet, when he goes home he practices the gentle art of dance, wishing one day he could show the world. Two different people with quite similar problems wonder what would happen if they met.OrCorpse and Sykkuno explore their greater hobbies.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 116





	Let's Switch It Up

Corpse Husband was possibly the most known dancer in the industry, collaborating with big names such as Pewdiepie. People wanted to see more of this man, he was mysterious but more importantly extremely talented. No one has ever seen his face, usually hidden by a specially made mask that covered his features. No one has heard him speak either, even when swarmed by other people. It was rumored he was mute and ,seeing as there were no counterpoints, it was accepted as fact. 

Speaking of Corpse, he was lying on his bed as the rain gently pattered against the window outside. His mind drifting into the comfort of the rain and soon words, no lyrics drifted to him just like that. Slowly sitting up he takes out a small notebook and writes them down, a new song forming in his head. He sighed deeply knowing that his dreams of becoming a music artist would never come to fruition. Who wanted to listen to him stumble over lyrics when they could just watch him dance to someone else’s music?

Not that far from the apartment where Corpse resides, a famous singer by the name of Sykkuno found himself at home. He was renowned for his soft voice and sweet lyrics, the type that could put you to sleep easily. Many likening his voice to a sweet siren, able to make men fall to their knees. He had simps all over the world, and he has never once dated anyone despite the tries of many fellow artists. 

Sykkuno found himself looking out at the rainy street, his phone loosely held in his hand. A video halfway paused, upon inspection, you could tell it was one of the songs where Corpse danced for the artist. Sykkuno liked to spend days like these imagining himself being the one dancing, feeling the rush and happiness as he grooved to a song. Yet, people only seemed to like him for his voice so there was no way this dream of his would ever come to fruition. That and he wasn’t at all graceful.

They lived so close and had similar problems, it was only a matter of time before they met. Sykkuno was the one to message first, thinking it was worth a shot seeing as Corpse was far more popular than him and wouldn’t see it anyway. He was wrong and this one message would drastically change everything.

Sykkuno: Hey Mr. Corpse! I really love to watch you dance and just wanted to send you my love! 

Corpse Husband: Hey Sykkuno :) I really enjoy your music, it’s helped me through some tough times.

Sykkuno had some sort of freak out at the almost instantaneous response and almost dropped his phone as he fumbled with it, he quickly tries to catch his phone and once he had it back in his hand safely he stares at the message for a moment,

Sykkuno: Oh hi

He felt dumb, but he couldn’t help it as he stared at the little message and wondered briefly if Corpse would even answer after such a response. 

Corpse Husband: Hi :)

Sykkuno: You know, we should do a collab sometime!

Sykkuno sent it before he could second guess himself, and he almost immediately regretted it as he freaked out. What if Corpse was just humoring him cause he was semi-popular? They literally just met, and now he was asking for a collab?! what was wrong with him?!? He didn’t get to freak out too much longer as a response came. 

Corpse Husband: I would love that.

Sykkuno stares at the four words as if he had never seen them in his life, particularly in this arrangement. He blinked a few times just to make sure that he had read it right, he felt like screaming because this was surreal. He almost wanted to pinch himself.

Similarly, not that far away Corpse was sitting on his bed looking at his phone nervously. He really loves Sykkuno’s music and well, speaking to the sweet boy himself was unbelievable to him even with how popular he’s gotten in recent years. A collab with the Sykkuno seemed implausible to him, but here the singer was offering. Corpse could almost see the fan’s excitement at a collab between them, seeing as they were tagged together a hundred times a day on Twitter dot com.

Sykkuno: Yeah...Do you want to talk about the collab or-

Sykkuno’s words looked as unsure and nervous as Corpse felt, his hands shook slightly as the thoughts of a collab raked through his mind. It sounded like such a great concept but the actual application was a little murky, seeing as they haven’t even talked before.

Corpse Husband: Yeah! 

The two then spent the night talking to each other, it took them a while to notice they had shifted from the topic of the collab to themselves or their friends. But they bonded that night over messages, both feeling as if they had met their hero’s.

Corpse Husband: tbh im kinda jealous of you sykkuno

Sykkuno: why would u be jealous of me?

Corpse Husband: u get to make all these great songs and ill never get to make mine

Sykkuno: u make songs?

Corpse Husband: well I want to but it’s not really on brand

Sykkuno: i think a song from u would be amazing! 

Corpse Husband: u really think so?

Sykkuno: Yeah! tbh, I’ve always wanted to get into dance but I’m sure no one would watch that.

Corpse Husband: I would :)

Sykkuno: Corpse you flatter me

Corpse Husband: u deserve the world Sykkuno!

Sykkuno: Oh no not me heh

Corpse Husband: Sykkuno.

Sykkuno: Corpse.

The text conversation finally paused after hours of non-stop conversation, both of them now comfortable chatting together. Corpse was thinking, gears shifting. Sykkuno was softly smiling as he played with a small plush cat he kept on his bed. Both of them had met today and yet they felt as if they had known each other for years. 

Corpse Husband: hey Sykkuno

Sykkuno: yeah?

Corpse Husband: want to cause some chaos?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm just posting this story to tease it and probably won't update it that much until His Sacrifice is finished. I hope you guys like the greater concept and will be patient with me as I don't want to give myself too many projects all at once. I do plan to write this story more.
> 
> Thanks for humoring me and reading this chapter!


End file.
